


musings over horizon

by dorkousmcsmstuff (gaydorkouswriter)



Category: MCSM - fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Demigod AU, F/F, Multi, Oneshot, Short Drabble, honestly basically a concept idea in a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/dorkousmcsmstuff
Summary: a short drabble around the demigod au i had in mind, and it's just a short drabble with jestellra involved, that's all.





	musings over horizon

**Author's Note:**

> a au idea i had in for a long time since like last month??? two months ago?? I only held it back for so long because I had so many AUs by now but-- uh have this short drabble, and yes there’s a implied Jestellra because why not.
> 
> and it's a possible i might make it a whole series on how they came to be and the world around it. It's like Percy Jackson and Harry Potter had a baby. I meant they're same concept but, different yet same.

There was a time when Jessie was mortal then and still mortal now.

But back then, she was only fifteen when she was founded. 

She remember the day on  _before_ she was founded. The day when her mind were burn and heavy. The day she screamed in toil and the sudden surge of fire bursts in her hands out of nowhere. She remembered it provokes from the anger she had held in for so long.  

Back then, she had no idea  _how_ to control it. Afraid that her hands will burned. But regardless... She have to  _use_ it. She remembered that afterward, a beast that had sense her awakening, came out of nowhere, out of the mist. With the sudden mystery power she bears, it had became her quick thinking. 

She was able to beat the beast by luring it away from the city she once called home, and into the clearing where she had hid from the beast. She had saw a cliff nearby and when she had checked.

The cliff was thankfully not too high or too low. She remembered looking over her shoulder as she watches the beast take the notice of her appearance. 

Jessie turn around and wait. The beast was angry, he blew his nostrils and begin to charges toward her. 

Jessie waited til the beast was near approaching her. Her sudden power helped her to create a distract fire and dodged it easily. She had watches the beast fall through the fire and into that cliff. 

It was also that day, she was founded by Nurm. 

Back then, she thought Nurm was some random tourist that was passing by but no, he was a Finder and he founded her that day.

 

“You know, staring into the horizon could burn your eyes, right?” Jessie look over her shoulder and there stands a gingered hair, so short and chopped, woman clad in her light armor. 

Jessie only flushes at the comment and shrug sheepishly. 

“Just musing over the day Nurm found me.”

“Ah, I remembered that day. That was like, three days after you were founded.  Lukas and I first meet you after he brought you here.” The woman grins and sat next to Jessie, “I remembered how you were so confused and awestruck by the other side of the world.”

When she said it, she was talking about this world. The world where Gods and monsters existed, the world Jessie didn’t know it existed until she was fifteen.

Here she is, at only twenty, just smiles at that memory. She did remembered how when she fainted after using that excessive powers which she later learnt was a aftereffect from her awakening. Then waking up to a man with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. 

She still remember how Luka tried to flirt with her althrough subtle but Jessie can tell he’s charming and friendly but it was until She explicitly told him-- 

“--You snorted when I told him I was gay.” 

The woman chuckles as she make her way to sit next to Jessie, “Man, I remembered that face he made when you told him! It was the first time you actually spoken since you woke up, and if anything, it made me wanted to know you more.”

“Really? Because all I remember was a scary teenager with stunning angry eyes that could chill up our spines back then.”

“Oh you don’t say.” The woman scoffs but a small smile was playing in her face. 

Jessie laughs and said, “Come on, Petra! You  _are_ the daughter of Ares, that aura you have around you and your incredible strength? Really makes people fear you.”

“Oh stop it, you knew they overcome that fear once they get to know about me.”

“I know,” Jessie drawls, “But there’s freshmans that still fears you.” 

Petra roll her eyes and push slightly against Jessie’s side, “You’re a dork.”

“You meant, your dork?”

“Shut up, Jess.”

“Admit it, Petra, you knew you love me!” Jessie sung in a singsong voice. 

“You sure you only love Petra?” The two jumped a bit and look over their shoulders. A blonde in her purple ciliton, she had her arms crossed and a single eyebrow raised at the couple.

“You know you have  _two_ hands, Jessie.” The blonde woman pointed out and Jessie chuckles. 

“Amara!” The two grins and the woman flushes by their use of the Greek nickname. 

“I always wonder when you two ever drop that name? You two knew I cannot always be beautiful.” The woman look down at her shoulder to hand where it scarred with lighting and fire burns into it. She may be the daughter of Aphrodite but she had grown to accustomed of the scars she carries now. She  _was_ and still beautiful as always. Yet she still approach them with grace and sat next to the opposite side of Jessie. 

“Never, Stella, never.” Petra says and Jessie hums in agreement and the woman roll her eyes but her smile and a continuous blush never leaves her face. 

Jessie blinks her eyes and look at two women by her sides.

When she was fifteen, she was a stranger to the magic world.

At twenty, she had lived between the magic and the non-magic for so long. And these two women by her side, and all the people she had made friends over the past years like Olivia, Axel, Coach Jack, and more.

She reached for their hands and said, “You know, if only I didn’t step in...”

“We never come to realization we like each other?”

“Or how Stella's mom hates your guts?” Petra cuts in with a lazy grin. 

“Petra! _That was before that!_ ” Stella scolds.

“...But she’s not wrong?” Jessie look at Stella with a sheepish smile, and Stella move to be disappoint at her other girlfriend. 

“Jessie! What happened was only because a daughter of Hephaestus and a daughter of Ares were plotting to save me from that stupid wreck of wizard and _have_ to beg my  _mother_ into this!” 

“For all that happened in the past, your mother was being _nice_ enough to let us save you back then. Oh speaking of Stella's mom, my dad and your dad want to see you at the Pavilion." 

“What? Please tell me they're not going to bomb me with their terrible jokes, for Zeus' sake.”

“Really? Because the other day, you  _promised_ them that you're going to show them one of your latest weapons." Petra raise a brow and Stella nod in agreement. 

“Please! I forgot they were going to bombard me with jokes! Greek jokes even! Worse is my _own_ father and his terrible fire puns!” Jessie pouts at the thought of two Gods in the same room as her, going on about the weapons which Jessie loves to talk about but have to tolerate the entire terrible jokes these two keep throwing at her. 

All because she _is_ The Seeker.

But Jessie doesn't think about it as she look at the two women beside her, that were laughing at her misery in meeting her father and Petra's father again and  _think_. 

Jessie can’t help but smile as she think about these two demigods that came into her life when she was thrown into the world of magic and danger and prophecies.

These were in the past, and that's another story in another time to tell.

But for now, she want to spend every chance she can get to be with her lovers in this moment.  


End file.
